Freddieladdin
FreddieandDaffersfan's Movie-Spoof of "Aladdin" Cast * Aladdin - Freddie (Freddie as F.R.O.7.) * Princess Jasmine - Daffers (Freddie as F.R.O.7.) * The Genie - Edmond (Rock-a-Doodle) * Jafar - Quint (Timon and Pumbaa) * Iago - John Darling (Peter Pan) * Abu - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) * Carpet - Peter Pan (Peter Pan) * Sultan - Flik (A Bug's Life) * Rajah - Pegasus (Hercules) * Cave of Wonders - Giant Ursula (The Little Mermaid) * Razoul - Clayton (Tarzan) * Razoul's Guards - Frollo's Guards (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * Peddler - Mushu (Mulan) * Gazeem the Thief - Nuka (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) * Prince Achmed - Simba (The Lion King) * Omar; Melon Seller - Zazu (The Lion King) * Farouk; Apple Seller - Governor Ratcliffe (Pocahontas) * Old Jafar - Rafiki (The Lion King) * Elephant Abu - Aladar (Dinosaur) * Camel - Toby (The Great Mouse Detective) * Woman at the Window - Sarabi (The Lion King) * Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Young Nala (The Lion King), Young Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) and Marie (The Aristocats) * Fishes - Ants (A Bug's Life) * Three Balcony Harem Girls - Miss Kitty (The Great Mouse Detective), Lady (Lady and the Tramp) and Frog Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) * Three Balcony Harem Girls's Mother - Rapunzel (Tangled) * Sheeps - West Mices (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) * Man - Pumbaa (The Lion King) * Necklace Man and Woman - Patou (Rock A Doodle) and Bridget (An American Tail) * Fat Ugly Lady - Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) * Stinky in Nose-Man - Timon (The Lion King) * Two Hungry Children - Young Vitani and Young Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) * Two Men watching Prince Achmed - Jaq and Gus (Cinderella) * Birds - Birds (Bambi) * Pot Seller - Mufasa (The Lion King) * Nut Seller - Dr. Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective) * Necklace Seller - Tantor (Tarzan) * Fish Seller - Doc (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) * Fire Eater - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) * Boy wanting an apple - Patch (101 Dalmatians (Animated)) * Laddie'; Dog Genie - Dumbo (Dumbo) * Mucho Genie - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) * Ventriloquist and Dummy Genie - Hiram (The Great Mouse Detective) * Waiter Genie - Olivia (The Great Mouse Detective) * Rabbit Genie - Hutch (Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were Rabbit) * Dragon Genie - Dragon (Shrek) * Genie's Three Danicing Girls - Anna (The King and I), Cinderella (Cinderella) and Alice (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) * Stewardess Genie - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) * Sheep Genie - Uncle Max (The Lion King 1 1/2) * French Genie - Mickey Mouse (Disney) * Game Show Host - Prince Phillip (Sleeping Beauty) * Camel Abu - Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) * Horse Abu - Baloo (The Jungle Book) * Duck Abu - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) * Ostrich Abu - Robin Hood (Robin Hood) * Turtle Abu - Bernard (The Rescuers) * Car Abu - Tod (The Fox and the Hound) * Swordsmen - The Guards (The Black Cauldron) * Old Man Genie - Dodger (Oliver and Company) * Little Boy Genie - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) * Fat Man Genie - Lumiere (Beauty and the Beast) * 75 Golden Camels - Boys (The Nightmare Before Christmas) * Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - John Smith (Pocahontas) * 53 Purple Peacocks - Toys (Toy Story) * Genie as TV Parade Host June - Pocahontas (Pocahontas) * Exotic-Type Mammals - Barbies (Toy Story 2) * Leopard Genie - Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) * Goat Genie - Milo James Thatch (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) * Harem Genie - Lilo (Lilo and Stitch) * 95 White Persian Monkeys - Animals (Fantasia 2000) * 60 Elephants - Monsters (Monsters, Inc) * LIamas - The Pirates (Treasure Planet) * Bears and Lions - Kenai (Brother Bear) and Lucky Jack (Home on the Range) * Brass Bands - Fishs (Finding Nemo) * 40 Fakirs - Kids (The Incredibles) * Cooks and Bakers - Chicken Little (Chicken Little) and Ryan (The Wild) * Birds that 'warble on key' - Lightning McQueen and Mater (Cars) * Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Lewis (Meet the Robinsons) * Super-Spy Genie - Remy (Ratatouille) * Teacher Genie - Bolt (Bolt) * Table Lamp Genie - Wall-E (Wall-E) * Bee Genie - Dug (Up) * Bird in the Sky - Kermit (The Muppets) * Pyradmid Builder - Jose (The Three Caballeros) * Genie taking a bath - Waiter Penguin (Mary Poppins) * Submarine Genie - Merdia (Brave) * Brass Band Genie - Flfer Pig and Fiddler Pig (The Three Little Pigs) * One of Flamingos - Elliott (Pete's Dragon) * Gigantic Genie - Chernabog (Fantasia) * Rajah as Cub - Baby Pegasus (Hercules) * Toy Abu - Amos Mouse (Ben and Me) * Snake Jafar - Were Rabbit (Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were Rabbit) * Cheerleader Genies - Animals (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) * Genie Jafar - Hopper (A Bug's Life) * Baseball Player Genie - Lotso (Toy Story 3) * Vacation Genie - Wreck-It Ralph (Wreck-It Ralph) * Moon Genie - Elsa (Frozen) Category:FreddieandDaffersFan Category:Movies-spoof Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof